


talk is cheap

by divine_chicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Robert realising he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: " Please...take me. " It's truly a weird thing  to say out loud.Robert thinks about it for a split second ." Are you sure? " He asks ."Have you ever even been with a man before, Ned ?" He gives him room to refuse - he'd hate to hurt his closest friend... his lover." ... No," he admits shyly. " Have you?"





	talk is cheap

It's not the first time they've kissed, and Ned is well aware of that. 

The first time they kissed, they were but young boys experimenting , stealing shy kisses in the highest balcony of the Eyrie . Ned had almost pulled away after the first kiss . Robert had cupped his face and kissed him deeper, and then there was no going back.

The second time was when Ned shyly entered Robert's room because he was scared of the storm that had been raging all day .

Ned had only ever seen snow fall in Winterfell, and even the snowstorms were no match for the downpour that was dancing with thunder and lightning - but Robert was no stranger to storms.  
And when Ned had gotten comfortable next to Robert's large body, Robert had pulled him close to kiss him . They shared soft kisses until his fear went away , and soon he was asleep on Robert's chest . He still swears he felt Robert kiss his head tenderly as he was falling asleep.

Robert would always mock the romantic gestures men like Prince Rhaegar would make , but he was perhaps just as soft when alone with Ned ... not that he'd ever admit to it . He'd wrap Ned in his large arms and kiss him senseless, never pushing for more , only receiving what Ned was willing to give . He was oddly sweet, and Ned did not know what to make of it. Robert was never this gentle with the women he bedded , and it all confused and exhilarated Ned even more .

 

And then there was a third time, a third kiss, and a fourth, and many, many more...

 

It's during the rebellion when Ned visits Robert's tent . The last time they were alone together was... too long ago.

Robert has laid down - it's deep in the night . Even the Old Gods are asleep this time of day, Ned thinks . But he never was one to care about sleep. Maybe he should , every once in a while . But that's not what interests him right now.

His body is burning, it has been doing so for some time now - and no hands and fantasies can soothe that burning sensation anymore. He's been wanting Robert - he doesn't know when curiosity turned into attraction , but it did. 

They share a look, and that look is hungry - the wolf looking at the stag, his fangs hungering for it . 

" ... You looking for something?" Robert asks , even if he knows what Ned wants very well . 

" I think I've found it," Ned responds . He bows down to kiss Robert, and Robert pulls him down . 

Ned kisses back hungrily - Robert expects that .  
What he doesn't expect is for Ned to straddle him and take his seat on Robert's lap , shamelessly moaning as he kisses him deeper . The fire crackles softly as Ned pushes Robert down onto his bed , letting him kiss his neck all over . They've never gone this far ... But Ned isn't scared . 

" Please..." He whispers against Robert's lips, panting. 

" ...What?" He asks , even if he knows very well. 

" Please...take me. " It's truly a weird thing to say out loud. 

Robert thinks about it for a split second .  
" Are you sure? " He asks ."Have you ever even been with a man before, Ned ?" He gives him room to refuse - he'd hate to hurt his closest friend... his lover. 

 

" ... No," he admits shyly. " Have you?"

 

" No..." He mutters ." But I have oil , if you still want to try ."

Ned's suddenly bashful - just a little, but he is. He kisses Robert's neck again , hiding his face in the crook . 

" I do," he decides . 

Robert flips them over and kisses Ned's forehead tenderly. Ned sighs at the comforting touch ...poor thing must be so stressed .

It's Robert who takes his clothes off first . He never was ashamed of showing his body , bare for the world to see. 

And if the hungry look Ned gives him is any indication, he's doing something right, because Ned is palming himself over his pants , biting his lip as he softly whimpers .

He takes a moment to look at him, truly look at him - beautiful, shy Ned , his eyes glittering and his lips shining by the soft firelight, face scrunched up in pleasure as he touches himself ...what an honor, to have such a lover . 

He bows down to gently kiss him , beginning to undress him slowly . Their fingertips touch when they both work at the laces of Ned's shirt , eliciting a moan out of his mouth - he's so sensitive, Robert observes. 

He kisses a trail down his chest , hearing him whimper softly as he grasps at the bedsheets and tries not to come undone - but it's hard when Robert's all over him .

Robert tugs his pants off and kisses Ned's stomach tenderly ...before pulling away. He hears him whine needily at the loss of friction, rutting into the air involuntarily as he waits for Robert to return .

Robert comes back with a vial of oil in hand and kisses Ned's cheek apologetically, pulling their bodies flush to kiss him. 

 

...He revels in the feeling. That feeling of the silence only being filled by the sound of their soft breathing and the crackling of the fire , and their bodies fitting together almost perfectly as they share their heat , and their eyes taking each other in hungrily, their hunger never sated. 

" R-Robert..." Ned pleads. " Please, keep going , or I'm going..."

Robert steals one last kiss before sitting up . He covers a finger excessively and looks up at Ned for confirmation , pressing the pad of the finger against his entrance.  
Ned's mouth falls open as he nods , a hoarse plea escaping his lips. He grips the bedsheets so tight his knuckles go white , and Robert gently takes Ned's hand in his own free one , squeezing it tightly . Ned visibly relaxes, and it's only then that Robert pushes the finger inside . He kisses Ned's neck softly to distract him from the stretch , feeling his arms rest on his shoulders , idly tangling with his thick , black curls .

 

Ned's body is much more relaxed now - and when he starts rocking his hips freely with no sensation of pain , just pleasure, that's when Robert decides to insert a second finger. 

Ned gets adjusted much faster than with the first one - he's rocking his hips up and down in no time, panting Robert's name and making eyes that could drive any man mad with lust . His nails dig into Robert's back, leaving red traces all over, but Robert does not complain . He'll take the markings gladly . 

Then the third finger comes, and it takes all of Ned's power not to come when Robert's fingers brush against his sweet spot . He sees lightning and his hips stutter and he moans loudly, loud enough for anyone paying attention to hear .

" P-Please," he begs ." Please, Robert , please, just take me already , I can't take it anymore..."

Robert kisses him once more, removing the fingers that are stretching him open . He lubes himself excessively .

" Are you sure you're ready?" He asks one last time, and Ned moans in response - he's so sensitive, Robert realises. 

 

When Robert presses in, it's something Ned has never felt before - yet something he never realised he'd been needing so badly. It feels right, perfect, even - to have Robert over him, inside him, everywhere he can touch, anywhere he can have him...

Robert bottoms out and doesn't move, not until Ned tells him he's ready .

It takes him a moment or two . He wiggles his hips slowly the first time , almost unnoticeably , and he realises he doesn't feel pain . Then, he does it a bit faster , a tad harder - and he moans softly against Robert's shoulder .

" Please ..." He whispers . " M-Move . I can take it ."

Robert kisses him softly , letting Ned moan into his mouth . He's doing so well, Robert thinks. And he looks so beautiful when he's like that , flushed and high on absolute pleasure. 

 

... They're not fucking anymore, are they ? He never was a stupid man - he can sense that there's something more . It shows in the need and adoration in Ned's eyes, in the way he puts Ned's enjoyment above his -

They're making love .

 

It settles in slowly .  
I never thought I'd make love to someone, he thinks .  
But if he could, he'd have Ned in his bed every single night. 

Ned cups his face and kisses him , again and again and again until they're both breathless, and he can't put what he's feeling into words , but it's as if he were sating a hunger he didn't know existed .

Robert is still squeezing Ned's hand , keeping him grounded - he seems so lost in the haze of pleasure he's in, not interested in coming down anytime soon . He kisses his lips and jaw and neck and whispers words of praise, words he never knew were hidden in his mouth , yet they slip off his tongue so effortlessly. 

Ned can't really reciprocate - he's falling apart, holding onto Robert's body like a lifeline that keeps his pieces from breaking apart. His mouth hangs open and he hoarsely gasps words of love as best as he can - even if it's just syllables, Robert pieces them together just like he pieces Ned together , understanding every single one of them . 

He strokes Ned, because he wants him to feel as good as possible - it doesn't take much for him to come , not that Robert expected otherwise . 

Ned pulls him down and needily kisses him, body trembling as he comes . Robert pulls out , the sweet man , stroking himself as he comes on Ned's stomach .

 

He lays down next to him, panting heavily as he tries to wrap his mind around the sheer intensity of it all. 

Ned drapes an arm over Robert's chest, giving him one last kiss before he dozes off . 

" I love you," Robert whispers , knowing that Ned won't hear . He kisses his sweaty forehead and falls asleep, bodies completing one another like two puzzle pieces .


End file.
